dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mystery Revealed
Mystery Revealed (ボクの父はベジータです... 謎の少年の告白, Boku no Chichi wa Bejiita desu... Nazo no Syonen no Kokuhaku) is the fifth episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-second overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 15, 1992. Its original American air date was September 8, 2000. Summary Goku shares a warm welcome with his friends and appears surprised to see that Frieza and King Cold, who he sensed racing him to Earth in space have been defeated. As he asks who it was, Piccolo points out the mysterious boy, claiming him to be a Super Saiyan. While Goku is astonished, as well as never having met the boy, Vegeta irritably reminds him that they and Gohan are the only three remaining Saiyans left. The boy asks Goku to have a word alone, to the others' surprise, and Goku agrees. Once alone, Goku mentions that he could have beaten Frieza and King Cold to Earth and defeated them by teleporting himself there with a new technique he learned on the Planet Yardrat, which irritates the boy slightly. The boy then goes onto ask Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku accepts, and his friends see him power up to his new form for the first time, astonishing them. The boy also goes Super Saiyan and attacks Goku with his sword, but Goku effortlessly blocks him with his forefinger, impressing the boy. After seeing Goku's potential, the boy introduces himself as Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta, having travelled twenty years into the past. Though Goku is amazed at the mere thought of Vegeta and Bulma being together, Trunks goes on to explain why he came: three years from now, a pair of diabolical Androids created by Dr. Gero, a rogue scientist who worked for the Red Ribbon Army, will appear and cause mayhem and destruction on an island nine miles west of South City, and by the time of Trunks's age, the Earth has been reduced to ruins with only a third of the population left, and that portion constantly living in fear of the Androids' next attack. The Z Fighters have all been killed in action, and the only two left are Trunks and his mentor, Gohan, who eventually ends up killed himself. Future Goku, however, does not die in battle, but catches a viral heart disease and passes away a few months before. Depsite Trunks' description, Goku is distraught that he will not be able to fight the Androids. Impressed by Goku's determination, Trunks hands him a bottle containing the antidote for the heart disease, which does not exist in the present time, and asks him not to tell anyone about his origins on the basis that Vegeta and Bulma may not conceive Trunks, erasing him from existence. Goku agrees and Trunks returns to his timeline in his Time Machine. Goku reunites with his friends, and Piccolo relays the story, having heard the entire conversation with his superior hearing, but does not say anything about Trunks or his parentage. Goku and the others vow to stick together and prepare themselves for the Androids' attack. Gallery SSJGokuYardratOutfit.png|Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan in front of Future Trunks TrunksFutureWelcomeBackGoku.png|Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan in front of Goku GokuBlocksFTrunksSword.png|Goku blocks Trunks' sword attack GokuSSvsFutureTrunksSSEp122.png|Future Trunks tests Goku's abilities in combat Piccolo and Goku looking Soldierly.png|Piccolo and Goku about to send Trunks off Trunks waving to everybody.png|Trunks waving bye to everybody Ydsfgg.jpg Vyjjy.jpg Vegetatata.jpg Urrruu.jpg Uiokw.jpg Tegtg.jpg Rhyrh.jpg Jkgjhgf.jpg Jkgj.jpg Grr5.jpg Ghre.jpg Ghdfghifgyi.jpg Gfsdgsdfgsd.jpg Fsdgsdg.jpg Fsdfgsdfg.jpg Fgsdg.jpg Fgsdfg.jpg Dgbdgbdg.jpg Dfgsd.jpg Bgtr.jpg 4b54g.jpg Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z